The Crystal Rose
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: Ever since Princess Krystal of Linphea started attending Alfea, Flora has felt threatened by her. Even though they were childhood friends Krystal seemed to remain very close to Helia, and even he seemed to show interest in Krystal. Is this the end of the perfect couple? Or will a new and stronger love flourish unexpectedly? One-Shot


**This story is my way of venting the pain of getting my wisdom teeth out, and to get back at the "Flora fanbrat" community on fanfiction. I honestly see too many Flora x Helia fluff stories that are just full of pointless romance drabble and no real plot, and if the story has plot it is painfully predictable how the story will turn out. But the "fanbrats" don't care because the story is about Flora & Helia, so I think it's time to throw them a curveball. *Insert devious laugh***

**Why do so many people call their relationship perfect? Honestly no relationship is perfect, so let's have a little fun with their relationship, shall we? Let the fun begin! This story takes place during Season 5, and any spelling errors are mine because I wrote this while hopped up on painkillers for my teeth.**

**Warning, if you are look for a story full of FxH fluff; look somewhere else. Expect some fem-slash, so ye have been warned.**

**The Crystal Rose**

Alfea seemed especially peaceful today; too peaceful. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing beautiful melodies, and a gentle breeze rolled in from the Southern part of campus. Flora casually lay alone on the crisp green grounds of her school and stared up aimlessly at the clouds. As perfect as the weather was it did not reflect the emotions brewing inside of Flora. If it were to reflect her mood it would be cloudy, damp, and viciously breezy outside.

She was feeling frustrated with her boyfriend Helia. Everyone always thought their relationship was all sunshine and gumdrops, but for the first time Flora felt bumps in her relationship. Frankly it was all because of the Princess of Linphea; Krystal. It wasn't like Krystal hated Flora, but it was the fact she seemed to be getting rather close to Helia. Sure the two have known each other since they were kids, but to Flora the princess really seemed to warm up to Helia. She didn't really know Krystal personally, but she seemed overly joyous around her boyfriend.

The worst part was that when they were all introduced Helia merely called her a "friend." Yes they were friends, but it shocked Flora to only hear him call her a friend in front of a girl that frankly was very pretty and could probably sweep Helia off his feet if it came down to it. Flora hated to admit it but the only words that echoed through her mind right now were jealously, frustration, and insecurity. Unfortunately all of her feelings were rooted right from Princess Krystal herself.

All she could imagine was Helia wrapping his arms sensually around Krystal's waist…Krystal wrapping her arms around Helia's neck…pulling him closer towards her lips…her sheer cotton candy coloured hair getting in Helia's face until finally their lips collided passionately and full of love. Flora finally cracked from her horrible vision and sat up in a panic. Sweat dripped down her tan skin and she took heavy breaths as she reached into her pocket in a panic and dialed his cell phone number. Her vision seemed so real, but she knew for a fact she was just hallucinating with jealousy.

She waited and waited…unable to get the visions of Helia and Krystal out of her head. Unfortunately for Flora all she got from calling Helia was his voicemail. Unable to find anything in her to speak up she merely ended her call and her phone drop from her frustrated hands. "Oh Helia…" she sighed. She wished she didn't feel so damn jealous even though Krystal hadn't technically done anything wrong. Still, Krystal was being a royal pain in her ass.

"Hey! Flora!" Flora suddenly knocked herself back into reality as she realized she had zoned out again. She looked in front of her in shock to hear the slight fluttering of wings and just a few centimetres away from her face was her bonded pixie Chatta, "Chatta to Flora, come in Flora?" Chatta continued to shout at her.

As much as Flora wanted to shout back at the loud pixie she kept her cool and spoke in her typical sweet voice, "Chatta, it's so good to see you," she hugged her pixie, "Is everything alright in Pixie Village?"

Chatta gleamed happily, "Everything is fine in Pixie Village, but I'm more worried about you. You seem zoned out as if something is on your mind."

"I'm fine Chatta, thank you," Flora protested and decided to lay back down on the crisp grass.

Chatta flew over in anticipation and stood on Flora's forehead and stared straight into her emerald eyes, "I'm the Pixie of Gossip Flora, and I know when something is wrong. Let me guess…it's the Sirenix quest? Family stress? Trouble with the Winx Club? No wait, is it boyfriend issues?"

Flora sighed as she gave in to Chatta's chatter, "Its Helia. I think this other girl has a crush on him." She sighed knowing this particular pixie wasn't very good at keeping secrets, and this was something she wanted to keep private, "And it has me worried."

"Now that I think about it…" Chatta pondered, "I saw Helia walking with some girl in the woods on my way here. She was walking pretty close to him…" Hearing this made Flora jolt upright in worry, and made Chatta tumble to the ground off of her forehead.

Flora breathed heavily and stood up, "You need to tell me where you saw them walking." She adjusted her tall brown ponytail, pink ruffles in her skirt, and her green vest.

"Don't have a heart attack Flora," her pixie giggled, "I saw them walking…" Chatta pointed toward the Western forest. Without another moment to lose Flora ran off in the direction Chatta pointed her. At this point Flora couldn't stop thinking that her relationship was on the line, and the more she waited to talk about it the more she risked it crumbling to pieces.

Krystal was not going to win.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

She spotted them strolling together through the woods moments later. Flora kept her distance and remained out of their line of sight by staying in the bushes and shrubs. Jealousy really hit Flora as she noticed the two looked so happy together by the way they smiled at each other and how they exchanged laughter. Helia seemed to walk like normal, but Krystal seemed to purposefully walk ever so close to him and walked with her arms griping one of his arms.

As they neared the end of their walk Flora watched in horror as they seemed to talk a little bit more which ended with Krystal vigorously hugging her dearest Helia. Before the two departed Helia planted a sweet kiss on the palm of Krystal's hand. The princess happily left Helia and headed towards Alfea in a fit of delight, while the nature fairy became enraged like a fire flower.

To Flora's surprise Helia did not leave the forest, but instead positioned himself below a tree and pulled out his typical sketchbook. He seemed to start vigorously sketching something. Without another moment to waste Flora swiftly moved from her hiding spot and casually approached Helia who still failed to notice her presence. Flora could already tell this conversation was not going to be one of the most pleasant ones for the record.

It wasn't until Flora casted a shadow over Helia's sketchbook that he noticed she was standing directly over him; furious. Helia smiled up at his girlfriend, and stood so she wouldn't be talking down to him, "Flora, what a coincidence seeing you here," he smiled at her and brushed some of his navy locks of hair out of his face.

The fairy of nature merely turned around so her back was to him, "Helia."

Helia timidly spoke up to her, "My sweet rose…what's wrong? Was it something I said?" At this point Flora figured she could lash out like a psycho, but she knew even Helia didn't deserve such anger…yet.

Flora briefly looked at Helia with pain in her emerald eyes, "It's not what you said…It's what you've done." He reached for her hands and squeezed them, and waited for Flora to continue talking. She bit her lip and silently spoke out, "Did you enjoy your walk with Princess Krystal?"

Helia's eyes widened, "How-How did you know?"

"I was spying on your walk," Flora admitted nervously. She had to admit spying was really out of character for her but she felt she had a reason to, "I saw you and Krystal walking close together, and I hate to ask but is there something you aren't telling me?" Flora crossed her arms over her chest strictly.

Helia mouth fell open, "There's nothing going on between Krystal and I…H-how can you possibly think that?" He firmly held each of her shoulders.

"You two were walking awfully close together," Flora protested softly, "Why were you two together anyway?" She brushed his hands off her shoulders.

Helia sighed, "You know we were old childhood friends, so we were just catching up like old friends would. Is that so hard to comprehend Flora? And I never bothered telling you because I figured you wouldn't care."

Flora's lips trembled, "Well maybe I do. Then I saw her hug you, and you even kissed her on the hand. Why…" She avoided looking at her boyfriend in the eyes as she spoke.

Helia sighed in frustration as he realized his dearest beloved didn't trust him. He rubbed the temples between his eyes in annoyance, "She was asking me to do a sketch of her, and I was just being a gentleman. Krystal _is _a princess of our realm after all."

"But you could have been a gentleman without kissing her hand," Flora argued and snatched Helia's sketchbook away from him. She flipped open to his most recent page to find the basic sketch of Princess Krystal. Even in its primitive form it was a beautiful starting sketch, "You never draw anything for me anymore…" She silently closed his sketchbook and handed it back in sadness.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Flora?"

Flora looked at Helia in shock, "I'm not making a big deal out of this. You just don't understand how this is impacting me. While on the topic…" Flora darted her fierce eyes at Helia, "Why did you only refer to me as a friend in front of Krystal?"

Helia stuttered because of the unexpected question, "I…I…I-"

Flora interrupted his stuttering, "D-did you want to appear sin-single and available to Krystal? Is th-that it?"

"No! That's not it at all."

"Helia!" Flora protested; on the brink of tears, "There must be a reason."

"I don't know Flora. I can't answer that question," Helia replied in defeat, "Can't you just accept the fact I was just being nice to Krystal?"

Flora turned away from Helia and rolled her eyes, "I think there's something you aren't telling me, and I'm going to go find out the truth from Krystal herself." Without another word Flora ran back through the woods towards Alfea; leaving Helia in the state of shock and disbelief.

"Flora!" Helia called out from behind her, but soon he vanished completely into the woods and the only sounds that filled Flora's eardrums were the sounds of nature. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it was a comfort to get away from Helia.

As Flora ran she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Did Helia really not take into account how she would feel with Krystal being so close to him? Didn't he see how kissing Krystal on the hand might irritate her? These questions pushed Flora to run faster and to find Krystal to get some answers once and for all. It was time for the Princess of Linphea to feel the wrath of an enraged fire flower.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Flora made her way through the familiar hallway of Alfea dormitories. She remembered overhearing that Krystal was rooming with the last Earth fairy, Roxy, as well as Princess Galatea and the hybrid fairy Mirta. Flora jiggled the door and found it unlocked. As she quietly stepped inside there was no one in the common room besides Mirta who was practicing some spells on the opposite side of the room.

Flora watched innocently as Mirta conjured up a dark purple orb target and practiced an attack spell on it. "Wave of Compression," Mirta shrieked and her conjured up enemy had vaporized.

"Mirta," Flora smiled and nodded as she closed the door behind her, "Nice work."

"Thanks, I'm still practicing though," the fairy leapt from her side of the room towards Flora and hugged her nature friend, "What are you doing here?"

Flora played with strands of her light brown hair, "I was…I was actually l-looking for Princess K-Krystal. I don't suppose you know where she is?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Sure Flo…She's just in her room," Mirta pointed at the closed door to the right of them. Flora nodded her head in a silent thank you, and made her way into the Linphean Princess' room. As soon as she entered she closed the door behind her.

She looked around the room cautiously. On one side of the room was a bed hanging from the ceiling with the bed covered in flowers and leaves and a clear canopy wrapped around it. Around the room on this side was an assortment of photographs of the royal family of Linphea. On the other side was a round silver bed surrounded with elegant canopies and treble clef lights hanging around that portion of the room. This room definitely belonged to the Princess' of Linphea and Melody.

Across the room she saw the exact princess she wanted to talk to tending to some of her plants by the bay window. From what Flora could notice she was practicing some healing spells on some dying plants. She didn't even notice Flora approaching her until the nature fairy gave off a small pretend cough.

Krystal turned around in surprise and gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, you startled me," Flora could see she was wearing her mint green frilly dress and wore her typical lavender flowers in her hair, "Hello Flora."

"Krystal," Flora replied while she gritted her teeth in anger. How could this fairy go around and flirt around with her boyfriend, and pretend she did nothing wrong to her? Krystal just seemed so…happy. She was happy, while Flora was on the merge of a breakdown.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Krystal smiled sweetly with her bright pink lips.

"Wh-why were you with Helia earlier?" She accused bluntly to avoid any useless talk. It was time for answers.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked innocently with a slight flick of her hair, "We were just out on a casual walk…catching up like old friends would."

"B-but why were you so attached to him?" Flora pointed a finger at the princess.

"We were just having fun as _friends_," Krystal emphasized the word friends. She stepped closer to the nature fairy, "Besides, I'm not interested in Helia."

"You aren't?" She let her eyes widen. First it looked like Krystal was all over Helia, and now she says she has no interest. What was this girl's problem? "But…I saw you walking close together and you were all over him," Flora accused.

Krystal giggled, "I was always a bit of a flirt around Helia, but we've been like this since kids," the princess casually explained, "But I have no interest in him anyway so I wouldn't worry about it. I'm interested in someone else," Krystal looked slyly at Flora. She had some sort of mysterious look in her eyes; one that made Flora nervous yet intrigued.

Suddenly the princess flicked some stray brown hairs out of Flora's face, "You know I've always admired you Flora. You're quite beautiful for a Linphean commoner."

Flora shyly looked away. Shyly because she always loved being called beautiful, but confused because this was coming out of Krystal's mouth. She coughed nervously, "Er…th-thank you your highness." She wasn't sure how she should react, because at this point she felt the princess was actually flirting with _her_.

Krystal began circling around the innocent flower, "And your eyes shine like such perfect emeralds, your hair flows like silk, and your skin is just so perfectly flawless," Flora felt a chill as Krystal rubbed her bare arm. The chill Flora was feeling was full of curiosity, interest, and of course it made her feel good overall. She couldn't remember the last time Helia complimented her like this.

Flora nervously ran a couple fingers through her hair, "So you were going on about a love interest. Who may I ask is it?"

"You Flora," the princess smirked with desire and suddenly lunged herself towards Flora. Without a hint of hesitation Krystal leaned all of her body into Flora and forced their lips to collide passionately. Flora's knees gave out due to the sudden excess weight and she found herself pinned to the floor with Krystal on top of her.

Flora struggled to part her lips away from the determined princess' lips. She was so forceful and determined to show her interest in the nature fairy. After a moment of intense kissing from Krystal, Flora managed to push her face away. Krystal still continued to keep Flora pinned and looked at her seductively. Their faces just inches away.

"Krystal…Krystal what are you doing?" Flora shrieked softly and looked up at Krystal, "This isn't right."

"And yet here we are."

"But you're a princess…and you're supposed to be marrying a prince someday," Flora continued to struggle but to no avail she remained pinned; Krystal's light pink hair flowing down onto her face.

"I'm not really too worried about that right now," Krystal replied as she seductively bit Flora's neck, which made her whelp in a small amount of pleasure. She brushed all the hair away from Flora's face, and to her surprise the nature fairy was more willing to accept her lips. Without the struggling and hesitation Flora began to passionately kiss Krystal back, and she secretly hated herself for doing so. She couldn't find a reason why to kiss Krystal, but all Flora knew now was that she suddenly had the urge to. It was some sort of thrill…an adrenaline rush if you will.

Even with the urge Flora breathlessly pushed Krystal off of her, "But I'm with Helia. We're like…perfect for each other."

Krystal smiled and giggled, "But you don't have to stay with Helia." She brought Flora's face up to hers and started kissing her yet again, but this time letting her delicate hands explore Flora's body, "Now does Helia ever give you _this _type of thrill?"

Flora shamefully shook her head no, "No…not really," she licked her dried lips, "Sure he's sweet, but he's never made me feel like this before." She couldn't get Helia off of her mind. He would never touch her like this claiming he would wait for marriage and that she was just a delicate little blossom. "I'm not a delicate little blossom," Flora told herself.

Krystal seductively whispered in her ear, "I'm not the one for cheating, so I'll let you decide. You can either stay with boring old Helia, or you can be mine," Krystal let her hands trail her waist. "It's really your decision Flora, but I've really started liking you."

"I don't know…I don't know what to say," Flora looked away shamefully. What was she doing? She had Helia, but yet Krystal was really tempting her…somehow. Flora shook her head as she reminded herself she was just making out with the _Princess of Linphea_. It was wrong, yet it felt so right. Something in her told her to run away as far as she could, but another part of her told her to stay and let Krystal explore her emotions, "I'm really confused Krystal."

Krystal giggled seductively, "Poor innocent Flora, always so confused..." She sighed and lunged herself on top of Flora again, "Maybe I can help you make up your mind," she smiled and started kissing Flora again. This time Flora wasn't afraid, and decided to force Krystal's body against hers.

They parted while Flora panted, "I…I don't know what came over me."

"Curiosity," Krystal laughed and got off of Flora. She helped her stand.

"I kind of like it," Flora's eyes flashed with delight. She scratched her head in confusion, "But…But I don't know..." Flora bit her lip, would she really leave Helia for such an exciting time with Krystal?

Krystal put her hands on Flora's waist and pulled her close to her, "Helia's never pleasured you, has he?" She raised an eyebrow.

Flora shook her head and replied softly, "No…and that's why I'm so confused. I'm not sure what I want."

"Well I'm giving you an option," Krystal flicked her own hair over her shoulder, "You can either forget any of this happened and stay with Helia, or break up with Helia today…" she paused, "And meet me here in my dorm later tonight to celebrate our new budding relationship."

"What about Galatea?"

"She's gone to Melody…Royal duties and such. I have this room all to myself. Now, that is your decision Flora," she kissed her on the cheek, "I promise one of them will have a very exciting outcome." Krystal let the nervous Flora silently leave her room with a mind full of interest and confusion. Did Krystal have a point? Maybe Helia really didn't have these immense feelings for her… Then there was the princess who wanted nothing more to be with her, and Flora couldn't get the thoughts of her and Krystal kissing out of her mind. Maybe, just maybe it was time for a change in heart.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

There she stood face to face with the navy haired specialist. She told him to meet by the gates of Alfea to talk about something very serious. So many possible outcomes flooded through her mind… unsure about how Helia would take the news. He stood with arms folded in front of him because he was still upset about their argument earlier.

"I'm leaving you," Flora replied bluntly as she fiddled with her hair.

"You're _what_?!" Helia's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into suppressed fists, "How could…I really don't understand why. Was this because of our argument earlier?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"A little," Flora huffed nervously.

"I've always treated you like a delicate little blossom. I've treated you like you were a symbol of perfection," Helia replied harshly, "And now you're breaking up with me…" He rubbed the temples of his nose, "I don't understand why you're doing this if I treat you with such a high degree of delicacy."

"That's exactly your problem Helia," Flora darted her eyes, "Maybe I'm tired of being treated like I'm something delicate. I need excitement," she paused, "I've had this urge for a sexual thrill. We act like a sweet couple, but we never act like intense lovers. You've never shown interest in doing anything-"

Helia cut her off, "Because it's the wrong thing to do, and anything like that needs to wait until marriage, and I thought you felt the same about that." Helia remained looking at her dumbfounded by her sudden change in character.

"I'm sorry Helia, but I've found someone else who can provide those desires," Flora explained softly, "Princess Krystal made me realize a different side of me that I never knew I had…" It became very clear to Flora that she no longer wanted to be Helia's delicate blossom, but instead wanted to be Krystal's feisty rose.

Helia's mouth went dry, "So let me get this straight…You're leaving me for Princess Krystal?" He nervously reached towards Flora, "What's happened to my sweet Flora…? I think you're completely losing it if you think it'll work out between you and Krystal." His hands were shaking, "She's royalty...and the same gender as you for that matter."

"I'm sorry Helia, but this is my decision," Flora stood strongly as a light breeze blew her hair gently, "It doesn't bother me that we are both females. I'm sorry but we are finished."

"Fine," Helia turned away with a few tinkles of tears in his eyes, "See if I care…I really thought I understood you Flora, but now I can see I was horribly mistaken."

"Helia I…" Flora trailed off as she realized the look on Helia's face was telling her to be quiet.

"Is this really it between us?"

Flora nodded softly at her ex, "Yes, this is really it." It was really hard to stomach that their relationship was over because she always viewed them as perfect, but maybe their relationship wasn't perfect. She was confident in her decision though, and it felt right being with the Princess of Linphea.

"Then goodbye Flora. Don't expect to see me when you and the Winx need rescuing," he bitterly spoke and lowered his head, "I'm sure an amateur _healing _fairy will be able to help you guys plenty," he had slight sarcasm in his voice. Without another word Helia hopped on a nearby levi-bike he used to get himself to Alfea in the first place and went back to Red Fountain. Helia fought everything in him to not cry, but it's hard not to when your hearts been smashed into a million pieces.

While Helia's broke Flora felt her heart budding with a new sense of emotion. She felt like a new person; one not bound to sweetness and innocence. With Krystal she could be devious, exciting, and different. There were so many possibilities with Krystal, and finally Flora felt she could really explore her true emotions. The nature fairy could barely wait to see how their budding relationship would start tonight.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

It was strange to be sneaking through the halls of Alfea all by herself towards Krystal's room. Normally she would be sneaking around with the other Winx members, but this time she was sneaking to do something more than just mischievous. She found the dorm room and snuck inside, and quickly made her way into Galatea's and Krystal's room.

The room was nearly dark besides the few shades of moonlight shining through her window. Flora nervously walked slowly through the room as she tried to find her footing and figure out where she was walking. Out of nowhere a pair of delicate yet firm hands appeared from behind her and held her waist firmly. Krystal's hands pulled Flora's body against hers.

"I see you've made your decision," Krystal whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you made this choice."

Flora whimpered as Krystal bit her neck, "Y-Yeah, me too…" She replied with nervousness in her voice.

"Are you nervous?" Krystal kissed her neck and placed her hands on her shoulders. She could feel Flora nod a yes, "I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'll be as gentle…or as rough as you want." Krystal began guiding Flora towards her bed.

They began to seductively kiss and the more they kissed the more Flora forgot about Helia, and the more she thought about Krystal exploring further, "You're wonderful Krystal…I feel like I'm becoming a different person…"

"Oh but we've only just got started," Krystal giggled with anticipation as she pushed Flora to the bed, "This will be a night you will never forget my feisty rose."

**And that is where I will leave this one-shot. You the reader can fill in the rest of the story. I might write the more "Rated M" part of this story if I feel up to it, but it's kind of up in the air right now.**

**Well this was supposed to be more of a parody/humour fiction but that **_**clearly **_**didn't work out and it turned into more of a serious story. *Facepalm*, I suck at humour. Oh well, still pleased with the results. Maybe I should ship more Flora & Krystal, because why the hell not? I mean non-canon pairings are **_**so **_**much more interesting.**


End file.
